When You're Gone
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Wrote it a few months back but never posted it. Sad and fluffy. I love fluff. Sweet ending too.I suck at summaries.


**Hey guys. Here's a new oneshot songfic! The new Avril Lavigne Album came out, and to tell you the truth… I love her others, but this one sucked… Only three new songs are good. Two of them remind me of InuKagness, so I decided to choose When You're Gone. I wrote own for Innocence, too. Go check it out, and, well… Hopefully this won't be too depressing.**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take._

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you.

I woke looking up at the familiar ceiling, thinking back to the day that I left. It

still hurt and the wounds in my heart still stung with guilt. I hated leaving everyone; I loved them all so much.

---Past Era Three Days Earlier---

Kagome sat on the lip of the well, looking down into the dark abyss, 'Well, I've always wanted a little bit of alone time, I suppose…' She thought, but she knew it wasn't the same. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked back up at her friends. Their expressions were the same.

Kagome stood up, picking up Shippou, "Shippou, you're like my son. I love you like one, I know, I just wish I could really be and take care of you forever. I'll miss you." She kissed his forehead and gave him a big hug. Tears streamed down his face, but he tried to keep quiet.

She then put him down on the ground next to Kilala. She picked her up next, "Kilala, I am so grateful to you. You carried us so far, and was a great friend." She nuzzled her nose with Kilala's and turned to Sango. They looked at each other for a moment, but then pulled each other into a bone crushing hug, crying hysterically. "Sango, I'm going to miss you so much."

"I am too, I wish this could have ended so differently."

"You don't know how much I wish the same thing," Kagome said, wiping away Sango's tears, "Sister, have a good life."

Kagome kissed Sango on the cheek and turned to Miroku, his face was saddened greatly, "Don't even think about groping me," She said, laughing, and giving him a hug. She then whispered in his ear, "Marry her. And please be faithful." She smiled, but he seriously looked her in the eyes and said, "I will."

Kagome went to Kaede next and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Kaede baba, thank you so much. If it wasn't for you I would either be centipede food or Inuyasha Chow." They laughed at that, and then Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was farther off in the distance, curled up in a fetal position. His head was buried in his knees. He didn't want to look up. Kagome walked over to him slowly at first, but then broke out into a run. She sank to her knees when she came to him and sat there. After a while she extended her arm to his face and lifted it up. Inuyasha lowered his legs and took her arm, bring her into his lap and held her. She didn't ever want to leave.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shhh…" He said, looking at her. She mentally gasped, tears were in his eyes.

She wiped the tears away, crying. "I can't stand hurting you," She said, leaning against his chest.

"It's a mutual feeling," He said.

He looked deep into her eyes, and pulled her mouth into a kiss.

When they stopped to take a breath, she cried again, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I'll miss you always. Remember you always. And I'll love you always and forever."

This time she was the one to lower his face to hers.

"I'm sorry!"

The tears wracked her body and she desperately gasped for air. She made it to the well in a second and looked at all of them, "Don't cry over me. Please."

Kagome stepped into the well.

---Now---

Tears wracked my body again, just like they did three days ago. I wonder if they made the wish yet. We thought that once the wish was made the well would be sealed, so I was sent home before then.

I stood up, it was still dark out. The weather was ghastly: lightning and everything.

I put on my sweatshirt over my pink and yellow pajamas and climbed out of the emergency rope ladder down to the Goushanbouko – the beautiful guardian tree.

I walked with exaggerated slowness to the tree. I ignored the bench entirely, climbing up its sturdy branches.

'Inuyasha…'

I sat on the exact place he always did and wept.

'What was that?' I thought to myself looking around. The thunder was so loud now, it was nearly deafening. It was really close by.

"Kagome, get out of there." I closed my eyes. Inuyasha was next to me, "Inuyasha!" He was crying too, and looked half starved.

"I said get out of there! It's much too dangerous!"

"Inuyasha," I felt hurt he wouldn't talk to me, "Inuyasha - " All of a sudden I heard a loud scream, a second later I realized it was my own.

Inuyasha was gone. Everything was gone. I couldn't feel myself. It felt like my miko powers exploded. I finally blacked out.

---Past Era Now---

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed when he felt her black out. He realized a lightning bolt struck the tree.

He jumped down, running faster than ever.

'Kagome, don't you die on me!'

He jumped into the well, falling through space and time into Kagome's well house.

---Now---

Inuyasha ran from the well house. The winds were brutal, but the only thing he was thinking was 'Please don't be dead.'

He ran to the Guardian Tree faster than he thought was possible, even for him. He saw her on the ground, passed out surrounded by her sacred barrier. It faded away when he got there. Gathering her up in his arms, he jumped to her window, pulling in the ladder and closing the window.

He laid her on the pink bed, stroking her hair back. "Oh, dear Kami. Save her."

He checked her vital signs, with a pang he realized she would die any second. His tears reappeared for the umpteenth time today, as he kissed her cold cheek. But then, he remembered.

He pulled out the small pink orb.

"Please, please. Let her live. I wish for her to live. I don't care if I have to die for it to happen, but please. Just save her, for everyone else at least. Midoriko, please."

The entire room went white, 'Is this death?' he thought.

"No."

He looked around; all of a sudden Midoriko was in the room with him, studying him. "Inuyasha, normally I would never grant one of these wishes. But do you know why I'm going to?"

He looked up at her softly, "No clue."

She smiled softly, yet sadly, "You offered your own life. It was completely selfless. You wanted her and the people she knows to be happy."

He smiled sadly too, "I guess that's what you do for the people you love."

"You never got to tell her that, you know." She pointed this out quietly but her voice still rang with authority.

"I guess I never will." He said quietly.

"Inuyasha, I want you to live."

He looked up at her, shocked, "But I want Kagome to live."

She smirked, "I mean, I want you both to live."

I looked up at her with gratitude, 'but… why?'

"Because she is the last Miko. The very last, none others are needed. The jewel is, as of now, gone." As she said this, it exploded into light.

"Inuyasha, the well will be open. Not for long, about a year. A year from now, I want you and Kagome to pick where you will live. Whether together or apart."

He was about to talk, but instead she held a finger to her lips and she disappeared. He was back in Kagome's room.

But this time, she was breathing. He could have shouted for joy, but instead he occupied himself with picking her up in his arms and sitting on the bed, holding her close to him. He would be the first thing she sees.

Kagome's eyes finally opened, "Inuyasha..." Her eyes were filled with love, awe, and gratitude. But she didn't expect what he was about to say.

"I love you."

FIN

**Hmmm… That was fun. See you all soon!**


End file.
